The story of The Vampire Jezebel
by The vampire jezebel
Summary: This is a story created by myself the story of a girl captured tortured and left for dead and her struggle to survive in her new life.The story will have crossovers of The Vampire cronicials,Buffy,Dracula,Credit given to Infinityeiw
1. Caution

Caution 

This story is not for the faint of heart, This story Is a depiction of what many immortals endured If you read Anne Rice She only gives a small invite of what really happens behind the making of a immortal Its is not all Love and heartache **example Marius and Armand's relation** No it is something much deeper things that hide in the recesses of the human soul.

Good eve to you all My name is Morgan Mayhem Smith, and yes that is my real name I have court papers to prove it Give evil glare anyways this is my 3rd fan fic so please don't jump on my back for mistakes, all years and history of the vampire chronicles have been carefully studied so don't yell at me and say you know more than me about Lestat because you don't I've studied the entire series to make sure there was no mistakes. Anyways please friends enjoy the story and leave some review telling what you like

The story line takes place in the 1700's England; her maker was Magnus (This is before the making of Lestat He was brought into the dark gift in 1780, 40 years after Jezebel)

To many you might have a hard time reading the story in the beginning I am telling the story like I am actually there the writing in the bold is told by Narrorator for I can not tell you what would be happening in another room, gradually as the story progresses I will be switching to Narrarator because My charature would be in fact traumatized because she was recalling the pain and rape,


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Jezebel Meridian Knight,

Or that is at least what I was named by the one, who turned me,

My human name is unknown to me, my past hazy the only thing I truly

Remember is the night that I was captured and the nights to follow.

Listen and read carefully to the story I am about to tell so that what happened to me does not happen to you

1843… It was a cold November night, the evening mass had finished and the village returning home. The preacher's words rang thru my head tellings of God and Heaven the Devil and Hell. Deciding to take the short way to the farm because of the cold I head down the darkened forest path only a lantern lighting my way, The trail was familiar and I had walked many times on it so it did not seem of a problem, quickly I made it near the edge of the woods my house in plain view, Out of nowhere a hand grabs my hair and pulls me back into the dark forest. Before I could scream the hand covers my mouth and trips me. I fell face first into the snow, I could feel the back of my dress being ripped open as cold air breezes over my bare skin, I tried to struggle and scream but the grip on

My face and neck was far to strong, The thing chuckled at my attempts as something sharp dragged down my back cutting me open, the hand slowly moved away so I could scream finally "Please I have no money… let me go please" I sobbed tears running down my face "Money…dear…child…means…nothing…to…me" It whisper slowly into my ear, "You have something far more valuable that I want." It let out a long sadistic laugh,

Those where the last words I heard out of the person's mouth before I felt a sharp

Pain on the back of my head and I blanked out…

Some time later not sure how long I woke up my head throbbing with a headache,

Vision blurred. I tried stretching out my sore stiff arms to try and rub away the

Pain in my head but my arms were locked in place, shaking off the dizzy feeling my sight returned slowly, and what I saw would burn itself into my memory forever.

Chains hooked onto the walls, shackles, and blood almost everywhere on the walls

The floor some parts dried and crusted to a brownish color, other parts wet, and fresh

You could smell the coppery scent all around. But the worst of all was the body of a lady in front of me she looked freshly dead, blood was still trickling from deep gashes down her almost bare naked body into a large metal bucket under her feet, her throat partly

Ripped away only hanging by pieces of tendons and skin. I threw up the sick feeling of realization sunk in this could be me son enough. When I collected myself I screamed till my throat was raw and it hurt too much to continue. I shook in fear the shackles rattling,

And I sunk into a deep shock.

**Upstairs he smiled to himself looking into the mirror as he fixed his shirt and collar,**

**Long raven colored hair hung loosely around his shoulders, Light blue eyes stared back at him, his face had a solid jaw, soft complexion and features like that of the War god Aries . If some took a first look they would say a perfect gentleman, most likely of high court or royal blood, by the way he was dressed. Humming to himself he slowly walked down the hallway making sure everything was in order for the next night. A young girl appeared no more that the age of 10 and bowed before him "Everything is set Milord." She said softly bowing again "Good you may leave now and rest tomorrow night it will be quite a night. She nodded and disappeared down one of the many hallways. "Now..." he mutters to himself "Let us see if she is awake" he clasped his hands in glee as he headed to a large wooden door that leads to the cellar" **

My home, father… these thought ran thru my head as I closed my eyes and tried to convince myself that it was all a bad dream, I was home, safe, happy but when I opened them brown eyes stared back at me I screamed but only hoarse gasps came out "Good your awake one must not sleep all the time when in company with the host" he smirked softly his voice hypnotic and soft, turning away from me he walked to the lady that was on the other wall and checked the body over, moving the bucket aside he stepped closer to it and reached up grapping the head with his hands, and pulled. The sound of wet pasta being slurped up could best describe the sound of the head being pulled up and the bone cracking as the neck broke. "Pity" was all he said as he dropped the head to the ground and stepped on it the skull crunching like leaves underfoot brains and blood splattered on the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

I gagged and turned my head away, but he grabbed it and roughly pulled my head back.

"See Her", forcing me to look apon the bloodied mess that was a woman "That is what will happen to you if you make me mad" He growled softly and forced is mouth onto mine in a kiss, biting my lip to make my mouth open he forced his cold tongue into my mouth, Breaking the kiss he smiled softly and pulled out a small cotton cloth wiping

His lips clean for biting my lip broke the skin causing me to bleed slightly "Mmmm like a aged wine" he said putting the cloth away. When he looked up his eyes darkened

From the light blue to a deeper color, his expression hardened as he grabbed the back of my hair and pulled to one side, growling deep and feral he bit down hard tearing into the skin of my neck without mercy. I screamed in pain but it seemed to only make him bite harder. He pulled at the blood that flowed from his bite into his mouth swallowing it with a sigh of content. His hand releasing my hair and trailed down my neck to my chest then to my stomach were he pulled me closer My body growing cold as his grew warm with each swallow. I rubbed against his body feeling the heat radiate off of him. My head fell

Loosely against his shoulder as I grew dizzy "What…are…you…demon" I said slurred but he didn't answer releasing my throat from his mouth he licked his lips and leaned against the wall like he was drunk. "Get some rest Child".. He said wiping his mouth again "For tomorrow is the real fun" and he left.

My eyes grew heavy from the blood lose but I did not want to sleep but then again you cant will yourself not to do what the body needs. Soon I fell asleep.. Tossing and turning All night as I thought and dreamed of my father wishing that It was all a nightmare and is some ways it was but a realistic nightmare. Morning came and I waited for that dreadful sound of those footsteps on the stairs but none came, Minutes past hours and still nothing my stomach growled with hunger but just looking at the gore around me kept it at bay.

**He smiled softly waking from his sleep, he knew it was almost time the thought of this made him smile, rising off of the bed which he slept he walked to the windows and pulled away the heavy curtains that covered them revealing a cold calm night. Stepping outside the blanket wrapped around his waist he stared out at the view of the forest miles away and the village just beyond that. His ears twitch as sounds of crying and yelling for his new toy were heard and rang like a song in his ears "They will not find you my pet" he smirked and headed back inside to dress for tonight** **Calling the small girl to his chambers he reached into his dresser pulling out a key "Take this and get things prepared I want the hollow tipped needles and the rings this time understand. The small girl nodded and took the key hurrying to set things up.**

Soon footsteps approached the door opens and I wait trembling slightly but the man Did not appear instead a small 10 year old girl walked down the steps carrying a rather long tray covered by a white sheet her eyes dull and face emotionless she set the tray down in front of me and began to walk away "Wait please stop help me little one get me out of here please I beg of you" the girl stops turning her head back to me and with a sad smile says "Mama I hope for your sake that you die quickly" Then more heavy footsteps approach and she turned and ran back up the stairs. Then he appeared Watching as the gurl ran next to him and he stared his way down the stairs. "Don't try and consort with my servents girl they know better then to disobey." Looking down at the cloth that covered the tray he lifted away the cloth showing a accortment of different Needle like tubes, chains, a assortment of knives and rings.


	4. Chapter 3

"What are you going to do?" I whispered eyes wide with fright as I looked over the tools on the tray. "Don't you worry dear all things shall come to pass soon enough." He answered with a smile, picking up a long hollowed needle, dragging it slowly across my neck. Breaking the silence he started to hum and grabbed the skin on my neck tightly with his fingers and turned lighting an Oil lamp and stuck the needle in the center of the flame till it turned an orangish white and shoved the needle thru the skin he was holding. Red hot searing pain spread thru my like nothing I had felt before, my voice cracked as I screamed the smell of singed flesh filled the room and the feeling of vomit came up into my throat. Tears wept down my face like a spring shower, small whimpers from my throat. Picking up one of the rings from the tray he slipped it thru the hole at the end of the needle and pulled the needle from my skin leaving the hoop inside, the cold delight of the metal soothed the pain that still remained. Knife play came next, cutting thru my skin like it was thin paper blood pouring down my already dirty and ripped dress, slowly trickling like small streams down my body to a pall on the floor.

"Now let's see…." He muttered thru his teeth, skirmishing thru the assortment of chains picking one up and hooking it to the ring in my neck and pulled, like a collar on a dog. Pulling on it slowly then more and more till the chains were taunt. Dropping the chain he placed his mouth on my chest and sucked up the blood that was beginning to coagulate, Going back to his toys His hand drifting to a nasty looking curved serrated blade, picking it up and sliced my wrists, I bit my lip hard as to not give him the pleasure of hearing me scream. My hands felt cold, as the warmth seemed to seep out with the blood, which even thro he had cut deep it had begun to heal and slow down eventually stopping. "You heal quite nicely, More so than the others." His hand waving to the dead women behind him "Now then.", He said unhooking my arms and legs. I fell forward hard onto the ground weak rattled with pain, he pulled my head up by the chain still connected "Let's go." He growled and pulled hard on the chain, gritting my teeth I stood up and limped forward, walking thru several hallways that seemed to never end with countless doorways that lead to more hallways.

It seemed like we had been walking for hours as He lead me to a large black door at the end of the hall, He opened it and pushed me inside my eyes glazed upon one of the most beautiful decorated rooms that I was ever seen, more so then a king's room. He pulled harshly at the chain and I retched forward falling to the floor in front of a large bed, grabbing a padlock he looped the chain around the post and locked it. He kneeled grabbing my face and stared into my eyes, I saw nothing in those icy blue eyes no feeling no emotion nothing. Releasing his grip on my chin he stood up still staring at me "Get up…" he said moving back a bit. I looked at him with confusion, fear and hatred "I said get up" "You will learn to obey childe," he hissed slapping my face hard. I stood slowly my head hung down looking at the floor I wanted to cry but nothing came out. His hand drifted down his chest unbuttoning his shirt, the cloth falling to the floor before me. I stared at it wondering what was to happen but deep inside Iknew…I just didn't want to accept it…denial kept me sane, I was going to live, What he was doing wasn't happening.


End file.
